Untitled 38
by falln-angl
Summary: Stephanie thinks of the people around her while she waits for someone. (short fic)


** Untitled 38 **

In this business there are no such thing as 'friends'. My father and older brother taught me that, and I always believed it. But they were wrong. I do have them. Friends, I mean.

I wonder sometimes though if these friendships will falter along the way. It happens. Alliances are created with your worst enemies, and friends become your worst foes. It's a fickle business, but one I would never trade for anything in the world.

People will be surprised at the friendships I've managed to forge in my short time in the company, in my on-screen role as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Well, that is, if they actually knew about these certain friendships.

I am married to Hunter. I wear his ring, and I carry his name. As for my 'on-screen' friends…I barely talk to any of them outside of the arena. We don't hang out during weekends, go out for coffee or do lunch or any of that. More than anything, they are acquaintances. I really don't know them, and I know that none of them know _me_. Not the real me anyway.

Only a few people have managed to see through this whore-ish, arrogant, bitchy exterior that I portray. It's all a game, it's a play, an act. I will admit that quite a lot of the things people see on-screen are genuine. But not everything, and certainly not everyone.

One such example is Jacqueline. The tough woman from Dallas is the funniest person I know. And I don't mean with just jokes and anecdotes and quotes, but she's naturally funny. She doesn't even try to be. She just is. And she's extremely loyal. I miss having her around lately. She's one of the few Divas who actually has a brain to match the body.

And Tajiri. Despite what people may see on TV, he's very eloquent. He's a good listener who keeps an open mind. And very, _very_ smart. But what I love most about him is his refreshing honesty. If he dislikes or disapproves of something, then he's candid about it. I find myself on the other end of a lot of stern looks from him, but he realises that it comes with the territory.

Those two are extremely close friends. They understand me even more than Hunter ever will. I care about the man I'm married to, but I don't love him, and he knows that. And he doesn't love me, which is okay. In his own way, he is a friend. Actually, a 'housemate' would probably be more accurate. We live together.

Much to the disappointment of a couple of important people in my life. My bestfriend, and the man who stole my heart.

Some days when my life seems at it's most surreal, I'd stare at Chris Jericho and wonder how he ever managed to become someone who understands me so well. That's why he gets away with quite a lot. If his words and actions truly hurt me, then all I have to do is snap my fingers and he'd be out the door and on his ass faster than he could say 'I'm sorry'.

How it happened, I'm not really sure. Unable to sleep late one night I had gone for a walk, and bumped into Chris Jericho. I had been under the impression he hadn't liked me, but we got talking and I couldn't believe how completely wrong I had been about him. He became my bestfriend. The very next show, he appeared on national television and started calling me names. As angry as I had been, I hadn't been able to stop the smile that appeared on my face.

However, Hunter's wrath had been a surprise, and I was forced to hide my blossoming friendship with the Canadian. Hunter hates Chris, but I had thought I was half in love with Hunter. So, I had done nothing. My friendship had continued away from prying eyes, and my marriage had developed.

And then slowly crumbled. Because I fell in love with the most unexpected person anyone could ever imagine.

It hadn't been anything huge or dramatic. It had been a simple smile, a genuine smile. And I was hooked. But it had taken a little longer for him to feel the same about me. Nowadays we have a good laugh about it.

But us, our relationship, it's not easy. We face each other in front of thousands, and toss insults at the other. It sometimes makes me wonder if maybe these little performances will have a negative affect on our relationship. But when he gathers me in his arms, kisses me, and whispers that he loves me, all those little doubts fade away.

My friends – Jacky, Tajiri and Chris – know about this secret lover, and they are happy for me. Chris especially. Lately, all of them have been pressing me to file for a divorce, but now isn't the best time. I will file the papers, and soon enough. Just not yet.

Behind me I hear the door swing open, and my heart jumps with anticipation. But I don't move as it clicks shut. This is how we meet. Clandestine meetings in hotel rooms. To me, the fear of getting caught is not part of the attraction, as so many romance novels declare. I don't want any of this cloak-and-dagger crap. I want to be able to tell the world that I'm in love with this man, that this man makes me happy, that this man brings out the best in me.

I feel his strong arms slide around my waist, and the entire length of his body press warmly against my back. 'My Stephanie.'

I smile, turning within the circle of his arms to face him. 'My Dwayne.'


End file.
